


Gorillaz x Villainous AU

by nie_fertig



Category: Gorillaz, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nie_fertig/pseuds/nie_fertig
Summary: The Gorillaz are stuck in the Villainous dimension and they try to escape to get back to their original dimension





	Gorillaz x Villainous AU

_ Okay, The Gorillaz didn’t have a good time in the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings universe...wait! I got it! Perfect! There’s no way they would hate this world! _

          The green man groaned in bed. 

   “Ahh...sweet Satan...my head…” He mumbled as he woke up,

  “ _ What _ did I drink last night?” Murdoc got out of bed. He headed right towards his bathroom, but there was no door - just a painting of a black-skinned man with spiky teeth, wearing a formal black outfit. 

  “Hannibal? Did I crash at your place?” Murdoc called out, too woozy to notice the painting was not his half-brother. Murdoc exited the bedroom and was in a gigantic hallway filled with many paintings and sculptures; some of which were of the same villainous-looking, formally-dressed man. 

  “Hannibal...did you rob a museum without me? You know you’re supposed to tell me when you plan on robbin’.” Murdoc called out.

  “M-Murdoc?” A voice answered, but Murdoc knew that was not Hannibal. 

  “2D?” Murdoc walked towards 2D’s voice, into the left hallway,

  “Why the bloody hell are you at Hannibal’s house-” Murdoc stopped talking when he saw his band members enter the hallway. They were all dressed strangely. 2D wore a paper bag over his head and goggles over the bag. And he wore a lab coat with a blue and yellow t-shirt and skinny, grey pants. Noodle wore a green monster-looking hoodie that had a long, fluffy tail. She wore a dark blue shirt, black mini skirt, and one plaid red and black pant leg (the other pant leg was torn off). And Russel was wearing a giant, cute, blue bear costume that had a flower on top of its head. 

  “Whatthebloody’ell - wait - did we go to one of Noodle’s Japanese conventions? Russel, what Pocky-mon are you?”

 “It’s Poke-e-mon and we didn’t, but you owe me to go to one.” Noodle said.

  “We’re glad you’re awake, Murdoc-” 2D started,

 “No we’re not.” Russel said, a bit grumpy. 

  “Okay, but where are we, how many drinks did I have, and how many chicks did I score last night?” 

  “We don’t know, five bottles of rum, and zero.” Russel answered.

  “You don’t know? Only five?? Zero?! Wait, is this all because of that bloody author again?! She always puts us in different worlds - doesn’t she know she’s torturing us?!”

  “I thought you handled ‘er with Satan.” 2D said. 

  “Nah - even Satan’s afraid of her.” Murdoc said, annoyed. 

  “Okay, well we know the author put us ‘ere. And how did we get out of those other stories?” 2D asked. 

  “We went back home because the story ended.” Noodle said.

  “Right. So, we just need to progress through the story.” 2D said logically. 

  “How come  2D , the stupid bloke, came up with the smart plan?!” Murdoc cried. 

  “There’s sunshine in my bag.” 2D said, pointing to his paper bag. 

  “Wait - what? Did you steal my medication again?!”

  “Well, y-you were asleep and-” Murdoc beat 2D up as 2D whimpered in pain like the character he was supposed to be. All of a sudden, the hallway grew dark. The sun that shined through the windows was suddenly replaced by the dark, moon, and stars. 

  “This world must be similar to ours if Murdoc is already progressing the story by hitting 2D.” Russel said.  

 


End file.
